Beijo eterno entre o Céu e o Mar
by H. Sagittarius
Summary: "A quem procura o amor, segue o Caminho da Verdade e o amor não mais será mistério. A quem procura a Verdade, segue o Caminho do Amor e toda a Verdade sob a Luz da Benevolência e da Compaixão, dádiva lhe será." Um pequeno conto sobre o coração e o encontro. YAOI, MiloXShaka


_Notas do autor: Este pequeno conto não pretende ser realista conforme o canon de Saint Seiya e tão pouco segue os padrões pré-moldados do fandom. Se trata de uma história de caráter orientalista,_ _produzida com único intuito do reflexo artístico do sentimento conforme autores como Rabindranath Tagore (Gitanjali, O Jardineiro, Lua Crescente) , Kalidasa (A Ronda das Estações),_ _Shailendra Gulhati (Shiva, The Ultimate Time Traveler)._ _Não caminha por ideias ocidentais ou modernistas, intenta ser apenas uma mostra poética sem a estrutura de escrita da mesma. Obrigado e boa leitura._

 **Beijo eterno entre o Céu e o Mar**

"A quem procura o amor, segue o Caminho da Verdade e o amor não mais será mistério. A quem procura a Verdade, segue o Caminho do Amor e toda a Verdade sob a Luz da Benevolência e da Compaixão, dádiva lhe será."  
…

Milo desceu as escadas observando o céu que já roubava para si os tons alaranjados do sol de fim de tarde, as cores se esconderam por um momento quando adentrou ao Templo de Virgem. Costumava procurar seu guardião como conselheiro quando a questão estava querendo se enraizar em sua mente, quando não era uma pergunta tola, quando gostaria de ouvir o que um jovem sábio possuía de impressões. Nem sempre podia encontrar-se com ele, nem sempre ele saia de suas meditações, mas a cada vez que podia, sentia-se grato por ele partilhar seu tempo e pensamentos. No entanto, desta vez, carregava uma pergunta que talvez não fizesse, apenas gostaria de estar em sua companhia para acalmar seu coração. Buscava a Verdade, mas sabia que o caminho a trilhar era, ainda, incerto para si. Buscava o amor, mas não o procurava. Não o procurava em alguém específico ou em alguém, apenas gostaria de alcança-lo.

Ouviu um tilintar e parou de caminhar pelo salão no templo. Observou abaixo, pela visão que podia ter da escadaria paras o Templo de Leão. O guardião da sexta casa subia rapidamente as escadas, segurando como podia ao sari, seus pés descalços quase não faziam barulho sobre a pedra mesmo enquanto fazia o trajeto de maneira apressada, o tilintar vinha das tornozeleiras balançando com todo o movimento, um som bonito. Os cabelos soltos tinham se desordenado com a pressa e o vento e ondulavam refletindo as cores do fim da tarde. Vê-lo afobado era incomum, mas a figura diante da situação toda, era tão bela que o grego ficou apenas parado a contemplar.

…

Shaka subiu as escadas correndo sem olhar para trás. Havia um cansaço em si por toda a situação passada, porque ela se repetia, nem sempre com a mesma pessoa, mas se repetia. E precisava dizer "não", mas "não" parecia já não bastar. Não podia ter seu coração cativado por desejos tórridos, simplesmente não conseguiria olhar para pessoa que o abordasse estes tipos de emoções, não importava o que ou como elas lhes dissessem. Sempre seriam os sentimentos errados. Paixão nunca era um sentimento que o indiano apreciasse. Perguntou interiormente a Kamadeva se o amor era seu destino ou se todos o iriam apenas cobiçar. Adentrou seu templo tão rápido que sequer teve tempo de situar qualquer coisa que não fosse habitual ali. E exatamente por isso estava trombando com um obstáculo no meio do caminho de sua fuga afoita. Só não recuou de volta para o desequilíbrio e uma queda porque o obstáculo o tinha segurado firme pela cintura. No susto do impacto, abriu os olhos, embora esse abrir não causasse danos, só dispersava um pouco de energia. Ergueu o rosto para encarar certo escorpião grego com uma expressão interrogativa, obviamente sobre o que motivara Shaka a correr feito louco pra dentro do templo e se colocar completamente desatento.

\- Olá? – O grego tentou ter certeza de que Shaka estava bem, porque ainda não o tinha afastado, muito menos parecia recomposto.

\- Milo… - O mencionado pensou em perguntas que seriam boas para fazer naquele momento, mas teve sua atenção completamente distraída por aquilo que nunca vira de perto. Ficou a fitar por um tempo, enquanto Shaka parecia um tanto alheio, procurando acalmar-se diante da face tranquila de um amigo. Até que, tão calmas quanto expressava seu rosto, vieram-lhe as palavras, preenchidas de suave encanto.

\- Eles são… fascinantes; conseguem capturar a atenção dos olhos e cativar o apreço da alma pelo que é belo em sua inocência… Nunca tivera a noção de que fossem tão especiais porque nunca os vira de perto quando abertos e nem por tempo o suficiente… Sua íris… é perfeitamente como as águas do mar nas praias brancas de Milos, as nuances de azul, o brilho do verde e do cobalto, os reflexos luminosos de um sol ameno… um convite gentil a sussurrar para estas águas, as suavidades do coração que às vezes nos desapercebemos.

Shaka ficara atônito. Já tivera seus atributos físicos elogiados incontáveis vezes por incontáveis pessoas, de incontáveis maneiras, aliás, acabara de ter antes de trombar com Milo. Mas nada nunca lhe soara tão doce e muito menos, tão isento de qualquer mesquinhez. Não havia sido elogiado com qualquer propósito ou intenção além do elogio em si, embora o grego parecesse movido por tanto encantamento que o elogio saíra naturalmente, ele sequer pensara, apenas falara do que havia em seu coração por ver olhos do jovem asceta.

" _Portanto, se são meus olhos de mar, têm eles este encontro fortuito com teus olhos de céu limpo e puro de um meio dia de verão…"_

\- Lembra-se que posso ouvi-lo se pensar diretamente para mim…

\- Às vezes me esqueço. Mas não tinha intenção de escondê-lo, apenas pensei. Ainda que seja efêmero, não significa que seja sem sentido. É uma pequena verdade bonita.

\- Sabe o que significa o encontro do céu e do mar, poeticamente?

\- Não…

\- Um beijo. Um beijo sem fim, que muda de cores, nuances e modos conforme o tempo e humor do céu ou do mar, conforme se abatem tempestades e o beijo se torna intenso e passional ou conforme uma noite sem lua e um mar de ondas calmas velam um beijo mais delicado.

\- Então… enquanto nos olhamos nos olhos… estamos a nos beijar, poeticamente?

\- Hum… sim.

\- Roubou o meu primeiro beijo em um beijo eterno, Milo.

\- Sinto, mas não posso devolvê-lo. Nem o desejo devolver.

\- Eu não quero de volta. Está bem que seja seu. Você o mereceu.

\- Está bem ficar atado a este beijo eterno comigo?

\- Este é o meu primeiro romance. Mas ele nunca existiria se não fosse a forma como você o conduziu. – Sua expressão, agora recomposta da agitação anterior, enfim retornava a placidez. E considerava tão certa a maneira como o grego se expressara, que a ele gostaria de continuar ouvindo.

\- Esta pessoa parece mais real do que tudo que eu antes tinha visto de você… - Disse, enquanto erguia uma mão para afastar a franja dos olhos do indiano. A outra mão permanecia lhe segurando pela cintura. O tato nos cabelos macios era um deleite que gostaria de prolongar e guardar na lembrança.

\- Eu nunca fui esta pessoa antes, mas com certeza é real.

\- Poderia ser esta pessoa sempre?

\- Se me cativasse com afagos na alma sempre, sim. Por que me pergunta? – _"Poderia ser._ _Poderia ser esta pessoa o algo real a começar a entender uma resposta divina…"_

\- Porque, neste caso, gostaria de viver contigo. – Pronunciou, sem hesitar.

\- O que significa "viver comigo"? – Shaka não pareceu surpreso, era um rumo possivelmente muito natural quando a alma permanecia no instante do corpo ao invés de dispersar-se em outros pensamentos e preocupações.

\- Viver meus dias e noites ao seu lado para que pudesse cativar sua alma com afagos durante os caminhos que trilhássemos. – O indiano retribuiu a estas palavras com um sorriso sutil.

Notaram a presença que os observava até então, se afastar e recuar pelas escadarias abaixo. Provavelmente não quisera ouvir a resposta de Shaka. O loiro riu-se baixinho, recostando a testa no ombro do amigo.

\- Esta conversa foi real?

\- Me parece que foi. Eu só disse verdades.

\- Você é louco.

\- Mas te capturei sendo louco.

\- Sim, totalmente. Louco, mas a maneira delicada como conduziu este romance me deixou perplexo, e eu não o fico facilmente. Nunca antes tive um momento tão belo. Me fez feliz com isto, obrigado. – Se afastou do grego, lhe curvando a cabeça num gesto de gratidão. Gesto, este, que também era para Kamadeva.

\- Não pode mais ser apenas um momento. Vai continuar atado a este beijo eterno. Repito que só disse verdades. Eu o admirei todos os dias de nossa amizade, como meu irmão de armas, como meu conselheiro e como fiel amigo. Mas o admirei de maneira que meu coração não esperava quando me colocou diante da verdade contida em seus olhos, os reflexos do seu coração.

\- Então disse a verdade quando expressou querer viver comigo.

Milo observou por um longo instante aquela face rósea e vivaz, os cabelos delicados a emoldurando e o olhar de uma pureza inigualável que o prendera em afeto.

\- Sim, eu disse.

\- Você ama a outrem, Milo?

\- Não. – _"Embora tenha sido amor ao que vinha buscando."_

\- Então está realmente livre e desapegado de coisas e pessoas aquém… e disposto.

\- A dar-lhe o meu amor? Completamente. – _"Como não o daria depois de olhar ao seu coração? O tempo se encarregaria perfeitamente de entregar um passo após o outro, até que tudo de amor que possuo, pudesse ser seu."_

\- E o que deseja em retorno?

\- O seu amor para se somar ao meu. – Era apenas simples. Não havia ganância e não poderia haver.

\- Isto não é pouco?

\- Disto, completamente TUDO virá. Tudo o que é bom e valoroso na vida, só pode partir de amor, mas nunca estive diante de alguém que entendesse isso para que pudesse oferecer o meu. Agora tenho respostas que procurava, sinto a calmaria que toma meus sentimentos. Não se abalaram, não se agitaram. Estão em harmonia.

" _O sentimento verdadeiro não nasce da inquietude e ansiedade do espírito, ele advém da gentileza e do equilíbrio, da admiração e da sinceridade. Você é capaz de amar a mim em verdade, antes de 'amar' a minha aparência ou ao algum ideal sobre o que eu seja ou o que desejasse que eu fosse… E eu sou disposto a aprender o amor assim."_

\- Venha viver comigo. Conseguiu me fazer desejar estar ao seu lado. Venha. – Pediu suavemente, mas seu pedido foi firme, convicto. Estava se encantando também. Se encantando porque Kamadeva lhe trouxera a resposta em uma forma que jamais poderia esperar, na forma de alguém a quem podia moldar ao seu amor, a sua forma de amar.

\- Se me permitires, hoje mesmo estarei aqui contigo para permanecer. – Milo desacreditaria da sorte, se não fosse exatamente aquele lugar e àquela pessoa, seus laços íntimos com pequenas e grandes verdades que lhe esculpiam o caráter por tanto tempo. Sorte era apenas um nome para certas bondades dos deuses.

\- Pois venha. – Novamente, estava a lhe ceder um sorriso. Retribuído com o sorriso aberto de sincera alegria do grego.

…

Por um beijo eterno entre o Céu e o Mar, atara sua vida para sempre, construindo amor dia após dia, pacientemente, alegremente, até que se tornasse pleno.

E embora os homens ao seu redor ainda estivessem presos à própria mesquinhez e infelizes ainda em sua cobiça, Kamadeva observava ao casal com deleite a cada vez que olhava para o Santuário. O amor pleno não poderia vir de cobiçar a nada, apenas de doar ao próprio coração inteiramente.

Não se cobiça a Luz, se entrega para que ela possa refletir.

 _…_

 _Notas finais: Meus agradecimentos aos amigos que sempre me incentivaram com este casal e com meus caminhos espirituais._

 _A quem possa ter apetecido a leitura, em qualquer instância, gostaria que me deixasse saber, a visão dos leitores enriquece ao mundo do autor.  
_


End file.
